


Dracos Potter

by Dramaqueen7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen7/pseuds/Dramaqueen7
Summary: Just wanna say that im not shipping Drarry, but I think it could be a Great story! Enjoy😊





	Dracos Potter

Draco satt on a bench in the park. He always sat there, it calmed him down a bit. He thougt there, about his entire life, he regretted so much of it. He often thought about everything he lost that day. His parents who abandoned him, his wife, who also took their child with. They all said he had gotten mad. That he had lost control over himself. But that wasnt the truth. Draco had a secret. Something he had never told anyone. Draco was gay. He was sick of everyone telling him that he needed to spend more time with his wife, she was what they called pure blood. But Draco didnt want that. And he had knew for years, deep inside. There was no girls for him, and only one boy. The boy who lived. He didnt know how, but at some point he just fell for him. But Draco knew that Harry never would look at him the same way. Sometimes he thougt he saw Harry, but it was never him. Draco walked home. The next day it was raining. Draco sat at the same bench as always. He just had a t-shirt, and it was soaked, but he didnt care. His entire world was Black and White. Then, he got a glimt of some colour, but it was gone before he could look after it. He didnt know how long he had been sitting there, but suddenly he feels a jacket around him. He stands up, and heard a voice in his ear. "Its ok Draco, its ok" he follower the stranger and after some time they came to a big, nice house. He looked at the person beside him, and there he was. The Black hair, green eyes and the lightning shaped scar could only belong to one person. Harry Potter.


End file.
